The Jackson Family
by kdkkkkkkkwkkqqwkdk
Summary: Percy has been taking it easy with his family, until it's time for his son, Alexander, to go to Camp Half-Blood and endure amazing adventures on his own. Read it! Love it! Review it! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Got bored so made just a cute little one-shot about Percy and his family about like 20 years later. :D**

**Chapter 1**

Percy POV

_Beep…Beep…Beep._

Ugh…a few more minutes can't hurt…

_Beep…Beep…Beep._

I groaned as I forced myself out of bed. I turned off my stupid alarm clock and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

I stepped out of my room and rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes as I drifted down the sea-green painted hallway.

I made it to the bathroom and…did my business which I am completely sure you don't want to hear about.

I walked in to the room where my two new little girls were sleeping. And I looked to my left to see my other girl sleeping.

Annabeth.

I don't really blame her for being so exhausted with the twins around.

She may have been asleep in a rocking chair with her mouth slightly open and her hair in disarray. But to me, she was the most beautiful thing that has ever walked the Earth.

I smiled at my wife as I gently picked her up bridal style and brought her to our room, I'll let her sleep for another half an hour before waking her up.

I walked back in to the twin's room and greeted my new baby girls.

I walked over to the first crib to see a sleeping Briana, she looked so peaceful and…well completely cute.

I then walked over to the other crib to see an also sleeping Zoe, looking as adorable as ever. I could already tell they would both look beautiful just like their mom.

I looked up to the clock on the wall and saw I had to get my eight-year-old boy up.

I made my way out of Briana and Zoe's room and toward Alexander's.

I opened the door cautiously…let me tell you, he is not a morning person. But Annabeth, being so sweet, gave me the job to wake him up on the third day of summer. Thanks, love you too Annabeth.

"Alexander…" I said walking toward the bed where he was still fast asleep.

"Alexander." I said again, nudging him slightly.

"Alexander!" I said louder, not enough to wake up Annabeth or the babies though.

"Wha? Huh?" Alex said sitting up from being startled.

"Get up; I'll make you some breakfast, anything you'd like."

He groaned and laid back down.

"Get up now Alex." I said sternly.

He groaned once more. "Alexander, get up now, or I'm waking you up with the water bucket."

He sat up cautiously, "You wouldn't…"

"Oh trust me, I would." I said with a mischievous grin.

Alex got up immediately and went right towards the kitchen. I followed him out and asked him, "So, what do you want?"

"Eh, just pancakes." He replied with a yawn.

"Pancakes it is." I said gathering the ingredients to make it.

After a few moments of silence, Alex asked me, "So why did you wake me up this early on the…third day of summer?" He said.

"Remember, I told you like 2 weeks ago that this year you are going to Camp Half-Blood for the first time…" I said trying to get him to remember.

After a few seconds of him trying to remember, a look of understanding appeared on his face, "Oh yeah! Now I'm excited."

Well, I guess telling your kid all of the adventures his mom and his dad hasvas kids gets them excited.

Good to know.

I finished making the pancakes and gave him a stack of them.

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem. When you finish those, I want you to take a shower and get dressed, your mother and I packed most of your clothes, just pack whatever else you want to bring." I said to him, making myself a coffee.

"Okay sure."

Alex eventually finished his pancakes and went to take a shower, which he probably didn't mind considering he got most of his powers from me.

I walked back to our room to wake up Annabeth while he was in the shower.

"Annabeth…wake up…" I said edging close to her on the bed.

"Yo, Annabeth." I said poking her shoulder.

"Would you quit poking me?" She mumbled.

"Not until you wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

She groaned and got up.

"Are Grover and Juniper coming over this morning?" She asked me while brushing her hair.

"Yeah, I talked to him last night; Damian is going there for the first time today too."

"Oh yeah, I always forgot Damian and Alex are the same age."

And with that the both of us got ready just in time as Grover walked in our front door.

"No need to knock huh?" I asked Grover walking over to him.

"Nope." He said with a laugh.

Alexander walked out of his room with his bags and set them down where Damian's were, then they just ran back off to Alexander's room without another word.

Grover, Juniper, Annabeth, and I all chatted until Annabeth told us it was time to go.

I went to the girls room and grabbed them both and put them in their carriages. We hopped into our separate cars and left our cozy apartment in Manhattan to Camp Half-Blood.

Eventually, we got there; we walked past the huge tree with the Golden Fleece. As we passed it Annabeth touched me arm. I looked at her and there was a huge smile plastered on her face, ah, memories.

We all walked into the magical boundaries, and were immediately greeted by our old, who was actually looking older, friend.

Chiron.

He galloped over to us, "Well, I'll be, Percy Jackson." He said.

"It's great to see you Chiron." I said smiling, "I would shake hands with you, but my hands are full." I said with a laugh.

Both of my twins in the carriages in both of my hands.

Chiron laughed, "Annabeth, how have you been?" He said walking over to Annabeth.

She laughed, "I've been great, extremely busy, but great."

"And Grover and Juniper," He said, Grover offered his hand to shake which Chiron gladly did, "How have you guys been?"

"Great!" Juniper answered enthusiastically

.

"That's good, now who are these little guys?" He asked, bending his head down slightly to their level.

"This is Alexander, me and Annabeth's kid," I said pointing to Alex, "And this is Damian, Grover and Juniper's kid."

"Hi there, my name is Chiron, and I'm an old friend of your parents," He said to them, "I'm glad you will be joining us at Camp Half-Blood."

We all made our way around to the Big House, which is where we would say goodbye to our kids for the summer.

"Okay, now go say goodbye to your parents, so I can give you the grand tour." Chiron said with a smile.

Alex ran up and hugged Annabeth and said goodbye, I didn't quite catch all of it but it was basically about that.

Then he ran up to me and hugged me, "Love you Dad, I'll miss you." He said.

"I'll miss you too, stay out of trouble, and please stay safe."

"You're starting to sound like Mom." He said as we let go out our hug.

"Love you Alexander!" Annabeth called out.

"Love you guys!" He called back as he entered the Big House, Damian right on his tail.

We all sighed as we headed back to the cars.

I know Alexander will be fine, but I can't help but worry, parental instincts I guess.

We did name him after Alexander the Great, he'll be perfectly fine…

But just to be sure…

"Percy, stop worrying already, he's going to be just fine." Poseidon, or should I say, Dad, answered my question that wasn't even asked.

I sighed as I drove back to our comfortable apartment in Manhattan.

Briana and Zoe were fast asleep, and Alexander was most likely still on his tour.

It's hard to be a parent.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Review! Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so since many people asked me to continue this one-shot and make it a story, me being the oh-so-kind person I am, is making this a story! Tawny wanted me to keep it a one-shot…well too bad for her then huh?**

**Chapter 2**

Alexander POV

Well, I'm not going to bore you with the details of the 'Big Fantastic Tour!' as Damian called it. Ugh.

Trust me, I like Damian, he's one of my best-friends, but…he's just way too hyper. Whatever.

I was walking back to my cabin and Damian walked the other way towards his. No offense to anybody that went here or goes here…but, it's kind of strange…I mean there are all these weird monsters and everybody's practice fighting and stuff.

Guess I'll just have to get used to it.

This place was different then when Mom and Dad described it…

Oh, I get it now, you see, my mom and dad were _demigods, _like complete ones, there mom or dad was an actual god, where my grandparent was a god, so these people get separate cabins then the full on half-bloods.

Now it makes sense…

Well, anyways, I was walking through the halls of the cabin, looking for the one with the triton symbol on it, as Chiron told me to look for.

Let's see…I just walked past a lightning bolt room, must be Zeus. At least that's what I think it is…

Chiron told me that for kids like me, with two half-blood parents, take the god of the father's parent, which is why I'm looking for a triton…which is right here.

I walked into the room; it was surprisingly big, with a little pool of water in the middle of the floor.

There was only one bed so I guess I'm in this cabin all alone.

Sweet.

Everything was blue, which I am perfectly okay with considering blue is my favorite color.

The coolest thing of all though was there was a REAL triton on the wall above my bed. How awesome is that?

I met Poseidon once, at my 5th birthday party, he kind of just came out of no where, and Dad didn't even know he was coming. That day he gave me this seashell thing that I bring anywhere and everywhere.

Anyway, I set my stuff down and put most of my clothes in the drawer. I put on a new shirt, and left my cabin.

I walked around the camp, looking at everything, when something – or someone – caught my eye.

I saw a girl with gorgeous brown hair fighting a guy, and let me tell you, he was not doing too well at all.

She spun around waiting for her opponent's next move, which never came, he was on the ground. She had won in a matter of seconds.

That's intense.

Her deep brown eyes locked with mine, we just kind of stood there for a few seconds before we heard an alarmed Chiron.

"Everybody! Everybody! Gather 'round!" Chiron said galloping in to the middle of the field.

Everyone gathered around him…forming a slightly deformed circle.

"We have a new prophecy." Chiron stated and everyone gasped.

Prophecy…? What's tha- oh! Dad told me about that! He was a prophecy child or something!

Uh-oh…

"Can you tell us?" Some guys from the back shouted.

"I will only tell cabin leaders." He said as everyone was starting to leave the circle. I saw that girl that I saw before that was fighting that guy.

I ran up to her, "Um, hey, I'm Alexander." I introduced myself.

She smiled, "Hi, I'm Chloe."

"So, I'm new here, what are cabin leaders?" I asked her.

"What cabin are you in?" She asked me.

"B-2, why?"

"Oh, the secondary Poseidon cabin. Then you area a cabin leader. My mom's old friend was a son of Poseidon." She said.

"Well, my dad's a son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson." I said proudly.

"That's my mom's friend!" She said excitedly. "My mom's Clarisse! Did your dad ever mention her?"

"Yeah my dad mentioned her a few times! So did my mom!"

"Wait, who's your mom?" She asked

"Annabeth…" I said trying to remember her maiden name, "…Chase…?" I said unsure.

She laughed, "Yeah my mom mentioned her too."

"So, are you a cabin leader?" I asked.

"Nope, but my brother is, Cole." She said. "Just go to the Big House."

"Okay, see you around?" I said starting to walk away reluctantly.

"Definitely." She blushed and turned away.

I shrugged it off and walked in to the Big House, everyone was already gathered around a table.

"Mr. Jackson, you're late." Chiron said.

"Sorry." I said as I found a way into the mob of people.

"Quiet down…I'm about to tell you the prophecy, you have to swear to secrecy, you may not tell a single soul." Chiron started and everyone nodded.

Chiron took a piece of paper of off his coat pocket and read off of it:

_Three will come in search of peace_

_Then will find to be traveling all around Greece_

_You do not have more then just 5 nights_

_To see who wins the ending big fight_

_He or she in this battle that has won_

_Will be named as the Chosen One_

"Well, Camp Half-Blood has a new prophecy."

**AN: Sorry it's kind of short…I'll update as soon as I can. **

**Review!**

**Alexander: Yeah review!**

**Me: stay out of this Alexander.**

**Alexander: *pouts***

**He'll get over it.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry I didn't update sooner! I was pretty busy…but yeah. So, this chapter is 4 YEARS LATER! So Alexander, Damian, and Chloe are all 12 now.**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

_~4 Years Later~_

Percy POV

The family and I are dropping off Alexander for his 5th year at Camp Half-Blood. Man, where have all these years gone?

Alexander is a spitting image of me now and definitely has his mother's brain, while our twins, Briana and Zoe, are looking more and more like Annabeth.

They are now 4, almost 5, and still adorable.

"Daddy?" Briana asked from the backseat.

"Yeah sweetie?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the road.

"Is Alexander leaving again?" She asked with sadness in her eyes.

"Just for a little while Briana," Alex answered for me, "Then I'll be back in no time." He finished smiling, that's my boy.

"Okay, we are here!" I said after about 5 minutes, I pulled up and we all got out of the car.

We walked passed the big tree, and into Camp Half-Blood.

"Time to say goodbye girls." I said and they ran to Alexander.

"Do you _have_ to go Alex?" Zoe asked, "Yeah, can't you stay?" Briana added on.

"No, I can't, but I'll see you guys in _no time_ at all, it'll barely be like I even left!" Alex said, "Love you guys and I'll miss you." He finished hugging them both.

Briana and Zoe ran back to me and I picked them both up, one in each arm, as Annabeth went and said bye to Alex.

She came back and I handed her our twins.

I walked over to Alexander, and gave him a pen.

"Here's a pen." I said giving it to him.

"Why thank you so much Dad." He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Un-cap it." I said, he looked at me as if I had two heads, "Just do it."

He complied, un-capping the pen, when a celestial bronze sword came out, "AHH!" He exclaimed.

I laughed, "It's called Riptide. Only use it when you really need it, this was my first sword." I said, remembering some of the many times I've used it.

"Wait, this is, _the_ Riptide?" He asked, surprised.

"Why yes, yes it is." I said nodding.

"You're letting me keep it? It means so much to you." He said looking at the sword.

"It does mean a lot to me, which is why I want you to have it."

He smiled, "Awesome!" He hugged me, and ran off into Camp Half-Blood, most likely to show his friends.

I shook my head and walked back to my family. We all got into the car and buckled up.

"So, who wants ice cream when we get home?" I asked.

"ME!" The twins both screamed raising their hands at the same time.

Annabeth and I laughed as we left our son, at the extraordinary, Camp Half-Blood.

Alexander POV

I ran into Camp Half-Blood with my brand new sword, it was _so _cool! And, to make it more awesome, my dad used it when he was my age!

I put my stuff in my cabin, not even taking anything out of my bags, and left to find either Chloe or Damian.

I ran to the battlefield, of course to find Chloe there, wouldn't expect anything less.

I ran up to her, "Hey Chloe!" I said.

"Hey Alexander," She said walking away from the pretend battle she was just having, she already won, the guy was on the ground, "Long time no see."

"Yeah, look at this!" I said taking the pen/sword thing out of my pocket.

"Nice…pen?" She said looking at it. I smiled and un-capped it.

"Whoa! That's awesome!" She said marveling at Riptide.

"I agree. My dad gave it to me." I said, "It was his when he was our age."

"That's sick, where did your dad ge – " She was cut off by the strangest monster I've ever seen came out of no where.

It was HUGE and had multiple necks and heads…wait, I remember Mom mentioning this…

"Chloe! That thing is a hydra!" I said to her, we dove out of the way and were now hiding behind a huge boulder.

"What do we do?" She said panicking.

"First, we don't panic, second, we kill it!" I said. We both dove away from the boulder; I grabbed Riptide back from Chloe as she took out her own sword.

We charged, ran straight for it, the rest of the camp was in complete panic and shock, nobody was really doing anything.

Chloe made a sign with her hand that meant I should distract it while she attempted to kill it; Chiron told us it's a good idea to make secret hand motions to know what to do.

The hydra smelt completely awful, worst smell I've ever smelt.

I went in to distract it, "Yo! Dude, when was the last time you took a shower!" I called up to it; it looked down at me and roared.

Well, to say the least our plan completely failed. Because it charged after me before we even had the chance to take any damage to it.

So, now I was running full speed, which still didn't seem fast enough. I sidestepped, didn't do much.

I stopped completely, turned around and ran straight towards it. Chloe beat me there, She jumped from behind the beast and immediately started cutting off it's numerous heads.

"NO! CHLOE THEIR HEADS GROW BACK!" I yelled as loud as I could, she looked at me, distracted as the monster kicked her off its back.

She flew off and hit a tree. Unconscious.

I ran to her, but the hydra took me out too, it hit me with its head and I went flying backwards.

Ouch.

I got back up immediately, and reached for Riptide, the monster came back over to me and trapped me under its huge hand type thing.

It's awful stench made me want to die, I reached and reached and finally got my sword.

I tried not to make it obvious that I got it and surprised it when I slashed its hand off my body.

I took in a big gulp of air, got up and ran after the hydra, I ran under it and stabbed its chest.

It roared in pain and fell on top of me. Not one of my best ideas.

I groaned in pain as I wiggled my probably broken leg out from underneath the beast. I completely forgot about my leg as I ran to Chloe, still unconscious.

I moved her away from the tree, checking all her injuries, a few scratched and bruises, but nothing too big. Definitely a concussion though.

Since she was fine, all the worry in my body was gone, so the pain from my leg came in.

I groaned as I fell to the ground next to Chloe, and let the darkness take me in.

What a great way to start a new year at Camp Half-Blood.

**AN: Woo! Chapter 3 is now DONE!**

**Alexander: Man, that was painful.**

**Me: I bet.**

**Alexander: Well you should know, you made it happen to me!**

**Me: Not my problem.**

**Alexander: Actually, yes, it is.**

**Me: Too bad for you, please make Alexander shut up and review!**

**Alexander: Make me shut up? That's so very nice of you –**

**Me: Please, review.**


End file.
